marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gog (Tsiln, Watcher Datafile)
GOG Gog is a member of the alien race called Tsiln from the planet Broi located in the Wyllis star system. As an infant, Gog was sent to Earth in a warp-drive starship along with a baby female and both were incubated on the ship. The starship crashed into the Savage Land and the female infant did not survive. Kraven the Hunter found the starship and discovered the infant alien inside. Kraven would take care of the infant alien and act as his adoptive father. The alien would double in size daily until it reached its adulthood average height of 300 feet. Kraven would name the alien Gog after a biblical giant and use him to help build a kingdom in the Savage Land. Gog took Gwen Stacy hostage by order of Kraven when she, J. Jonah Jameson and Peter Parker were on a mission to find Kraven in the Savage Land, with the help of Ka-Zar. Spider-Man seemingly outwitted Gog when he fell into quicksand, but Gog was in fact rescued by The Plunderer, Ka-Zar's brother. The Plunderer used Gog to help commit crimes, until the creature grew bored and wandered away. Gog was later forced by Dr. Octopus to join the third incarnation of the Sinister Six. After the team's defeat, Reed Richards shrunk Gog down to a smaller size, and relocated the creature to the Haizlip realm, where he remained for some time until undisclosed events brought him to Monster Isle. As a Tsiln, Gog is an immense semi-reptilian anthropoid with both reptilian and mammalian characteristics. He possesses vast, virtually incalculable strength (he can incapacitate the Hulk with a swat of his hand) and durability. He continuously generates anti-gravitons psionically to support his immense bulk. He has a long semi-prehensile tail. In addition, he can survive for lengthy periods of time (perhaps hours to days) without air. Gog is no mindless beast, though he speaks an alien language and his motives are sometimes unfathomable. His race designs warp-drive starships, and he wears wristbands which, when clanged together, allow him to teleport himself and others in his vicinity across space. Gog himself designed a miniature device that could create a mental link between himself and its wearer. In addition, Gog's costume was designed to grow with his body as he aged. Affiliations Solo 3D10, Buddy 3D8, Team 3D6 Distinctions Alien Giant, Loyal Heart, Raised By Kraven The Hunter Power Sets TSILN PHYSIOLOGY Godlike Strength D12, Growth D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress or complications from lack of breathable air. SFX: Tail Sweep. Target multiple opponents. For each additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: '' Crushing Stomp.'' Double Godlike Strength for an action, then step it back to 2D10. Spend a D8 or higher doom die to recover. Limit: Gigant. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Tsiln Physiology power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend an equal-sized doom die or remove the complication to recover. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Gog only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. TSILN TECHNOLOGY Teleport D8, Telepathy D6 SFX: Unstable molecules. Spend a doom die to ignore stress or complications from extreme temperature, or radiation. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Tsiln Technology power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Kravinoff Category: Marvel Monsters Category: Sinister Six Category: Tsiln